Her Wedding Day
by teenageidioit
Summary: When I heard that Jo paired Luna up with some puff, unknown idiot, I got angry. Then I got sad. Then denial hit me. This is the result. Holding all my five stages of greif.


**Hey ya'll! So this is super angst-y. I just felt angst-y and figured I'd make NEville suffer a little. He's used to it by now. Sorry, guys. I do adore this pair though! I promise!!!**

* * *

He watched as she walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. An absolute stunning vision in white. His heart leapt. It always did when he saw her. Her smile was as dreamy and bright as ever, and no other woman's could compare. Ever. As she walked closer to the front of the small church he heard somebody sniffling. He turned his head to look. Ginny. Of course, she was a very strong woman, but put her in a wedding and she completely breaks down into a weepy woman. It was kind of ironic. She was beautiful in her deep green bridesmaid dress. But not nearly as beautiful as Luna did.

It was here. Her wedding day. Neville smiled to himself. Her smile grew larger, and his grew even larger with hers. He watched as she came closer, the cork necklace still hanging around her neck. She didn't want any nargles to come and distract her on her special day. He'd laughed when he heard this. How very Luna of her. Strangely, it matched her white beauty perfectly. When Ginny and Hermione had seen how well the two matched, they were at first a little taken aback. But then, of course, it was Luna Lovegood. She could work anything.

Almost to the preacher standing in front of him. He couldn't help but feel happy for her. He was happy that she was able to keep this a small thing. This was an extremely special day for an extremely special person. She deserved to only keep family and close-knit friends present. Her father was holding a photo of Luna's mother so the moving picture could see her walking down the aisle. He was on the very first row. Along with her flower girls, Hermione and Ginny's little girls.

Here she was. The preacher started to speak, but he barely heard him. All he saw was Luna. But he could barely see her anymore. She was hiding behind another man's strong arms. Her smiles were pointed at him. And Neville's little fantasy was broken. Standing up there, watching her walk towards him in her beautiful dress. It was just enough to convince himself, if only for a small moment, that she could be his. And he could be her's. But he'd lost that chance years ago.

The blue sky outside suddenly turned very gray, and all the sunlight that had turned the day into such a beautiful dream dimmed, left, leaving everything harsh, and cold and very, very dark. His ears started to ring and he began to breathe quicker.

'I do.'

Black dots started to pop up everywhere, clouding his vision. He took a deep breath, trying very hard to control himself.

Everything was so black, so dark, and so very, very cold. He started to shiver in his three piece suit.

Rolf was a good man. He made her happy. Neville was only a groomsmen because Luna asked Rolf to make him one. Neville had made only a very small attempt to befriend Rolf because Luna asked him too. He would do anything if Luna asked him to.

Rolf picked up her hand and slid a gold band on the appropriate finger.

That wasn't right. Luna didn't like gold.

She looked up and smiled at him before he leaned in. Neville held his breath.

They kissed.

Everybody cheered, but it all seemed so far away. The ringing in his got louder. He felt like he was on the outside looking in.

They turned and ran down the short aisle, laughing. Strange, that same aisle looked so long before.

Everyone was standing as they passed them, clapping, laughing, yelling out their congratulations.

Everyone except Neville. He stood there on his second stair, right next to where she was once standing, and watched. He felt empty. Everyone followed as they left, and soon Neville was alone in the bright room. It was filled with sunlight, and all of it was bright white. But he couldn't see it. All he could see was her face. He sank down onto the stair and laid his head in his hands.

He sat there for what seemed like a very long time.

"Neville." He looked up, that voice. Could it be?

And there she was, standing in all her beauty , smiling and giggling at him.

"Come one. We're going off to cut the cake and have our dance." She offered him her hand to help him up. He took it, too stunned by her eyes to say anything. She giggled.

He couldn't help it. When she was so happy, he couldn't help but be happy, too. He smiled and they looped their arms like they always had.

And walking down that aisle with her, his arm in hers, he slipped into the fantasy just one last time.

He know that somewhere, in another place, in another time, he was hers, and she was his, and this wasn't just a dream.

But for now, in this day, in this time, in this place, he could be content with that dream. And as she still smiled at him, he could wait.

* * *

**Review,please!!!!**


End file.
